Date
by Hanna Byun
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah manis antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di acara kencan mereka. / "Sarangahae.."?/"nado saranghae.."/ THIS IS YAOI ! ChanBaek couple ! ONE SHOOT !


**Date**

Tittle : Date

Author : Hanna Byun

Genre : Drama/Romance

Pair : ChanBaek

Rete : T

Length : OneShoot

Warning : Yaoi , typo(s) , absurd dll...

Disclaimer : ceritanya punya author, castnya punya Tuhan YME , ortu dan SMent. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita ini saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan plagiat, terimakasih

Matahari kini menyinari cahaya panasnya ke seluruh kota Seoul. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari ujian semester. Semua siswa XOXO Senior High School, berlari menuju keluar gerbang sekolah seolah terbebas dari jeruji besi penjara. Semua siswa pulang ke rumah masing masing kecuali, namja manis yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya menunggu seseorang datang.

Tak berapa lama seorang namja tinggi , bermata bulat dengan telinga lebar miliknya menghampiri namja manis yang kini tengah menengok kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum ketika namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibir miliknya yang terlihat imut membuktikan namja mungil itu kesal.

Tak ingin membuat nama mungil itu semakin kesal namja tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dengan sedikit berlari lari kecil, senyum lebar terkesan bodoh itu terpampang di wajah tampan miliknya. Namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu maju beberapa langkah lalu membalikan badannya sehingga ia tak mungkin melihat Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya . Chanyeol yang semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun segera merentangkan tangannya hingga ia sampai di belakang Baekhyun segera memeluknya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut lucu.

" Chanyeolie kau membuatku terkejut..!" kata Baekhyun lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di bahunya.

" benarkah? Maafkan aku , ini efek terlalu merindukanmu.." balas Chanyeol lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mengoyang goyangkannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

" Chanyeolie karena ujian sudah selesai kajja kita jalan jalan.." usul Baekhyun sambil menengok kearah Chanyeo hingga tak sengaja membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan.

" mhmmm …. Baiklah kajja kita jalan jalan.. eh ani ani kita kencan kajja." Ucap Chanyeol semangat lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan segera menggenggam tangan berjari lentik itu dan menariknya keluar dari area sekolah.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana pun Chanyeol melangkah dengan semangat, pasangan kekasih ini sepakat untuk pergi menuju kedai ice cream langganan mereka jika berkencan. Hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dan segera duduk di luar kedai setelah memesan ice cream strawberry untuk Baekhyun dan vanilla untuk Chanyeol.

" bagaimana ujian mu Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

" ah.. menurutku sangat lancar.. hehehe.." jawab Baekhyun dengan cengiranya.

" baguslah kalau begitu. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" mhmmm bagaimana ke taman ? dari sini tidak jauh jaraknya..otte?"

" baiklah kemana pun Baekhyunie pergi aku akan mengikutimukemana pun dan dimana pun jika kau senang." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusakkan rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia merasa Chanyeol merusak tatanan rambut miliknya.

" yak jangan seperti itu Yeolie kau merusak tatanan rambutku. Aish kau menyebelkan." Ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol semakin kencang mengusak rambut Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun benar benar berantakan sekarang.

" tenang saja walaupun rambutmu berantakan kau masih terlihat manis terlihat di mataku." Jawab Chanyeol pada protes Baekhyun.

" aish aku sedang kesal masih saja sempat menggoda" gerutu Baekhyun sambil merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jari jari lentik miliknya.

Tak berapa lama pesanan ice cream milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum ketika menerima ice cream strawberry miliknya sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum karena melihat mata berbinar milik Baekhyun. Dengan tak sabar Baekhyun segera menyuapkan ice cream miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengambil handphone miliknya dari saku celana dan mengarahkan kamera handphone nya pada Baekhyun yang makan ice ceram seperti anak kecil itu.

" Baekkie makanlah dengan benar , kau seperti anak kecil tapi itu terlihat manis. Lihatlah kemari." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Setelah puas Chanyeol memoto Baekhyun, iya membuka aplikasi galery miliknya dan melihat foto Baekhyun yang baru saja ia ambil. Disana terdapat lima buah foto dan semuanya menampakan Baekhyun yang polos dan manis, namun saat foto terakhir ia melihat noda di sekitar bibir Baekhyun. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya.

" Baekkie kemarilah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memajukan badanya dan menggerakan tangannya seolah menyuruh Baekhyun lebih dekat denganya. Baekhyun yang polos segera mengikuti permintaan kekasih tampanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya hingga wajah nya dan wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak setengah jengkal. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lalu sedikit menjilat sedikit bibir Baekhyun bermaksud membersihkan bibir kekasihnya dari noda ice cream. Serasa sudah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan segera menjauh dari Baekhyun yang membeku. Baekhyun yang tersadar membuat mimik muka yang kesal dengan cepat ia memukul kepala Chanyeol menggunakan sendok yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

PLETAK…

" aw..!" pekik Chanyeol.

" yak ! kukira ada apa , bilang saja kau ingin di cium, tak usah melakukan seperti itu. Dasar pervert !"

" hehehehe… salahmu sendiri membuat bibir mu terasa menggiurkan dan ingin ku cicipi apalagi setelah ada Ice cream Strawberry yang menjadi topingnya.." ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Baekhyun memberikan death glare miliknya yang memiliki kesan imut.

….

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menggenggam tangan mengelilingi taman yang berada di tengah taman kota Seoul. Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ayunan , Baekhyun yang memang terkadang kekanak kanakan itu segera berlari dan menduduki ayunan itu dan menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan munuju arahnya. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun segera berjalan ke belakang ayunan Baekhyun dan mulai mendorong perlahan.

" Chanyeolie lebih kencang lagi! " perinyah Baekhyun seolah ia adalah bos. Chanyeol hanya menurut permintaan Baekhyun dan semakin kencang mendorong, hingga Baekhyun mengayun sangat tinggi. Setelah puas, Chanyeol menaiki perosotan (?) untuk anak kecil dan berhenti ti tengah tengah lalu menepuk nepuk tempat di depanya bermaksud untuk menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di tempat itu.

Baekhyun segera duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di tubuh Chanyeol , dengan lembut Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol, ia memejamkan mata. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menundukan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di dahi Baekhyun.

CHU~

Ia kecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah Baekhyun benar benar rapuh di matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manisnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari senja menyambutnya , ia mengerjap erjapkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Hei Baekhyunie disana ramai sekali kajja kita kesana" ajak Chanyeol yang melihat beberapa orang dan anak anak yang bermain di sekitar air mancur. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke area air mancur itu , sedangkan Baekhuyun tak mau basah memberontak dengan sekuta tenaga. Sayangnya perbedaan kekuatan itu membuat Baekhyun harus terima saat ia di gendong ala bridal style oleh Chanyeol dan masuk kearea air macur membuat keduanya basah.

Chanyeol yang tak puas segera memutar putarkan badannya, Baekhyun berteriak nyaring sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendonganya, dan kesempatan itu Baekhyun manfaatkan dengan berlari menjauhi Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mengejar Baekhyun.

Hingga akhrinya terjadilah kejar kejaran di antara kedua pasangan manis itu. Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat hingga dengan mudah ia meraih Baekhyun dan segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan memutar mutarkan badanya kembali . Baekhyun kembali teriak lalu tertawa sambil menendang nendang angin.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun namun memegang salah satu tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak kabur kembali. Ia balikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap kearahnya dan dengan segera Chanyeol menyatukan bibir miliknya dan milik Baekhun.

CHU~

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut kini mulai menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumanya namun dahi mereka tak bepisah hingga mata bulat itu menatap mata sipit milik Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Saranghae.." ucap Chanyeol.

" nado saranghae.." balas Baekhyun.

…..

Malam telah tiba , bulan sudah menggantikan matahari sekitar sejak sejam yang lalu, di temani oleh bintang bintang yang bertebaran indah di langit. Sebuah motor melajukan motornya menuju sebuah rumah besar di kawasan elit kota seoul. Ia parkirkan di garasi besar rumah itu , membuka helm yang ia gunakan untuk keamanannya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ointu rumah besar itu, di tekannya bel rumah itu.

KLEK..

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang yeoja menggunakan pakaian seragam maid." Silahkan masuk tuan muda Chanyeol." Ucapnya sopan lalu membukukan badanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu masuk kerumah besar yang di ketahui milik keluarga Byun. Kaki nya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang kekasih yang memang berada di lantai dua.

Dibukanya pintu berwarna putih itu, setelah di buka Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihat sosok kekasih manisnya." Baekkie?" panggilnya. Tak berapa lama pintu yang berada di kamar Baekhyun terbuka menampakan Baekhyun yang baru mandi namun sudah lengkap berpakaian. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sahabis keramas dan bukti sebuah handuk menggantung di lehernya.

" kemarilah biar aku yang mengeringkanya" kata Chanyeol yang mulai duduk di kasur empuk milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan mulai duduk di karpet. Chanyeol mulai mengusak usakan haduk kecil berwarna putih itu di rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menikmatinya.

" mhmm yeolie? Kajja kita ke bioskop, ada film yang aku ingin tonton. Kau mau kan?' Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

" baiklah kajja" ucap Chanyeol . Baekhyunpun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari besar miliknya untuk mengambil pakaian tidak mungikin kan ia pergi ke bioskop menggunakan pakaian tidurnya.

" baiklah aku tunggu di bawah." Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dib alas Baekhyun dengan deheman , Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Tak berapa lama Baekhyun sudah siap demnagn pakaian hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Chanyeol memberikan helm pada Baekhyun, ia segera menyalakan motor besar miliknya, Baekhyun segera menaiki motor Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang chanyeol dengan erat.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di bioskop. Keduanya segera memesan tiket dan berjalan jalan untuk membeli pop corn dan minuman soda untuk menemani mereka nonton nanti, lagi pula film akan di mulai sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi. Mereka menautkan kembali tangan mereka dan mulai pencarian makanan.

Film bergenre horror itu mulai, Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyendarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk dengan tegaknya, hantu dalam film itu mulai bermunculan beberapa pengunjung berteriak sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengerti mengelus lembuat surai Baekhyun memberikan kenyamanan untuk kekasih mungilnya.

Satu setengah jam sudah berlalu dan film sudah selesai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju parkiran motor mereka akan segera pulang, mengingat malam sudah semakin larut. Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang karena malam semakin dingin ia tak mau Baekhyun kedinginan nantinya.

Chanyeol membelokan motornya menuju sungai han yang mulai terasa sepi. Ia menghentikan laju motornya, sedangkan Baekhyun turun dari motor nya dan menyerahkan helm nya pada Chanyeol. Kakinya melangkah menuju tepi sungai, ia memejamkan matanya ketika angin menghembus menuju arahnya, ia rentangkan kedua tanganya.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju sang kekasih yang tengah menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya tak baik itu. Ia peluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya agar semakin merapat dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

" terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama tiga tahun ini Chanyeolie…. Aku sangat berterterimakasih kau membuat hari hariku terasa berharga dan manis. Aku harap kita akan sepert ini terus hingga akhir,, hingga kita berpisah karena sebuah kematian.." ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saan mendengar kata 'kematian'.

" aku yang harusnya mengucapkan itu semua Baekkie…tak akan aku biarkan kita berpisah.. aku akan selalu melindungimu walaupun itu harus mengoebankan nyawaku sendiri… happy anniversary Baekkie.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

" happy anniversary Yeolie… saranghae.."

" nado saranghae…" dan kembali bibir mereka, kembali bersatu menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang melimpah diantara keduanya.

**-END-**

**Huakss…. Aku bawa fanfic oneshoot hehehe… mana pendek lagi.. biarlah.. ini akibat dari ngeliat ChanBaek moment yang bikin aku diabetes….**

**Eoh ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…. Beberapa dari readers yang ingin Couple Chanlu di hapus di ff Lessons in Love dan diganti ChanBaek aja, apakah kalian setuju? Jika iya aku akan menghapus dari pair dan menggantinya dengan Chanbaek… jika ada yang keberatan kita voting aja demi kenyamanan bersama…**

**Sekian dan jangan lupa buat Review di fanfic ini ….**

**Bye Bye.. salam Chanbaek Shipper**

**Hanna Byun**


End file.
